The Others (BTF)
"The Others" is the 1st episode of the first season in Bound To Fall'', and the 1st overall episode of the series. Synopsis Pezzottaite heads to Earth. Plot '' November 29th, 1994. '' '' The cold emptiness that was space was all around a round, dark pink space pod. It was gently floating through the cosmos, silently. The exterior was somewhat shiny, and very polished. Althought the outside was somewhat dull, the inside carried something much more valuable. '' ' Inside of the small ship was a thin, light pink skinned individual. He had flowing hot pink hair that blew off to the right, and seemed to be weightless. He was wearing a uniform consisting of different shades of pink, as well as a collar which came down to his chest, coming to a pink diamond shape. His arms and legs were peculiar, as they were both bulky. His fingers were even more strange, as they weren't attached to his actual hand, and floated around his hand as if they were connected. He raises a "hand", and the "fingers" follow. He pulls up a light pink colored hologram from the ship, and touches a circle on the screen. He begins to speak''' Pezzottaite: Log Date 30. This is Pezzottaite reporting from the space pod supplied by that...Interesting leader, to say the least. She insisted on me taking a packet of something called "Green Tea" with me. Anyways, I'm currently headed to Earth, in the Milky Way Galaxy. I was instructed by White Diamond to listen to Crackle Quartz for the time being, and she is currently headed towards Earth as well. Apparently, the Gems on her ship escaped, and her Second in command turned his back on her....He was.....Nice. ' Pezzottaite blushes slightly before shaking his head.' Pezzottaite: Never mind that for now, I'm reaching Earth's atomosphere. End Log. ' Pezzottaite raises his "hand" once more, and stops the recording. The hologram falls, and he looks out the window, seeing the brilliantly blue, lush planet. He sighs, and leans back. He looks up at the ceiling of his ship, somewhat shaky.' Pezzottaite: I'm going to die out here, aren't I? ------------- '' It's a bright, beautiful day in Winnepeg, Canada. The birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, Gems like Pezzottaite.... Shouldn't be flying ships like dumbasses. '' Up in the sky, a small pink dot was flying around sporadically. Inside of it, a muffled scream could be heard. Suddenly, the ship stopped in the air, then darted straight into the ground with a loud, mettalic "thud". The hatch opens, and Pezzottaite rolls out of it, in the fetal position. ''' Pezzottaite: Never again....Will I use autopilot... '''Pezzottaite stands up, dusting himself off. His detachable fingers then join together in almost a square shape, creating a hologram of his own. He looks back at his ship, which had clearly been broken by the impact. He scoffs. Pezzottaite: Lousy Pink Diamond ships...This wouldn't have happened if White Diamond gave me one... The last finger on his left hand floats up, and presses a button on the hologram. Pezzottaite: Log Date 31, this is Pezzottaite reporting from Earth. My ship has somehow been.....Broken, accidentally.....Anyways, I've reached a somewhat calm, clearing.,,,,My scanners have indicated that a group of Gems are nearby...I believe it is the group of the Tanzanite, the Carnelian, and the Pietersite....But....There is another with them....Hmm. This is Pezzottaite, beginning a search. End log. He presses the button once more, and his fingers return to their normal position. He looks up the snowy mountain, and smirks. He raises his right arm, and his fingers hover up, and begin to spin rapidly, as he is lifted off of the ground. He begins to rise higher and higher, as he travels up the mountain. ' ------------- ''Half way through his scaling of the massive mountain, the fresh snow began to fall. Soon, he was in the middle of a violently snow storm. Pezzottaite: Erggh.... 'Pezzottaite covers his face, trying not to get hit by the snow. Suddenly, a big gust of wind jars him. He waves around for a bit, trying to regain his stablity. ' Pezzottaite: C'mon Pezzottaite...You can do this...Don't quit, you need to take these Gems back to Crackle Quar- 'Before he can finish his sentence, another gust of wind catches him, and he is thrown back away from the mountain, still hovering. In a panic, he makes his fingers spin faster, but then they slowed down. ' Pezzottaite; No no no...Not now! 'His fingers begin to go limp. ' Pezzottaite: .....God dammit Crackle Quartz! '''Pezzottaite looks at the mountain in front of him, in fear. Time seemed to slow down, as he began to fall. He hit the side of the mountain below him, with a thump. He tries to stand up, rubbing his head. As he opens his eyes, he sees a wave of snow above him, coming at him full force. He can't even let out a scream, before he is caught by the snow. He is then sent down the mountain, buried alive. ------------- Pezzottaite's eyes shoot open. He wasn't in the cold grave of snow he was in before he passed out. He was in a somewhat cold, and very quiet cave. Except for the occasional drip of water nearby. '' Pezzottaite: Wha?.. '''He quickly shoots up, and a blanket slides off of him. He looks at it in shock, and confusion. Someone had been there, with him. Someone had saved him. He rubs his hand, and tries to stand. He fails, and falls back. His legs felt numb, as did the lower half of his body. He must've been keep under the snow for longer than he imagined. ' ???: Do not try to stand. It will only make you fall. Pezzottaite quickly turns around, to see a large, dark grey woman sitting behind him. She had a dark hood over her head, so he could not see her eyes. Just her lips, which looked soft. He quickly shakes his head. Pezzottaite: W-Who are you? ???: That is not important as of now. What is important, is that you get some rest. Pezzottaite: ...Hmm....Are you a Gem? The woman nods lightly, before revealing her Gemstone. It was a rounded square cabochan on her chest. Pezzottaite stares at the white Gemstone, containing gray streaks through it, like lightning. ''' ???: I will return. Pezzottaite: Where are you going? ???: To tell the others of your arrival. Pezzottaite: .....Others? '''As Pezzottaite blinks, the woman disappears in an instant. He looks around, in shock. Pezzottaite: W-Wait! Come back here, I have questions! It is silent. He groans, and pulls up his hologram made of his fingers. He presses a button. Pezzottaite: Log 32....This is Pezzottaite, once again. I seem to have found myself in some cave, with an...Interesting Gem. She's gone now, but she'll be back. I have yet to find the Tanzanite, Carnelian, or Pietersite, but I believe I am close. End Log. Pezzottaite's fingers return to their normal position, and he stretches out. He stands, and tries to keep his balance. He sighs, and looks down at his leg limb enhancers. He scoffs. Pezzottaite: You're lucky you're keeping me up, stupid enhancements. He looks around, curious. ''' Pezzottaite: If I want to bubble this Gem...I'll have to hide. '''Pezzottaite looks around, and spots a spot on the ceiling. He chuckles. Pezzottaite: Perfect... He then walks up the wall, as if it was the floor. This is due to his leg attachments. He reaches the corner, and looks below him. He was ready for anything. ''' Pezzottaite: Now...I wait. '''Almost 30 minutes pass. Pezzottaite begins to become annoyed. Pezzottaite: Ugh, where is she? ???: Right here. Now sleep. Suddenly, Pezzottaite is hit in the side of the neck, causing him to faint. He falls off of the corner, and is caught by the woman on the floor. But how was he hit up there, if she was below him? ------------- In the darkness, Pezzottaite can hear voices. ' "Why is he so pink?" "You can't just ask someone why they're pink, Croc." "I can, and I will" "I think he's adorable! Look at his little cheeks!" "This is uncomf" "Eh, just float away or somethin'" "I'm already floating." "Then float away mooooore" "Kay" "No! Peri come back!" '''Suddenly, Pezzottaite's eyes shoot open, angrily. He snaps his head to the group. There were 2 boys, and a girl. One boy was Red, and the other was green. The green one was floating in the air, just staring down at them. The girl was smiling, and her eyes were illuminated with happiness. The red one was just befuddled. ' Pezzottaite: ....... Hydrophane: Hello small pink one! I am Hydrophane! Red Gem: ....Why are you introducing yourself to him?! He could be....Evil Green Gem: Eh, he's not going to do any harm '''The Red Gem glares at the Green Gem. Red Gem: And how would you ''know that? Green Gem: Eh, I just have a feeling. '''Pezzottaite groans, and stands up on the wooden floor. He looks around, and realizes he was in a wooden building of some sort. There was a fire place as well, along with a couple of chairs. A glass coffee table was also present, accompanied by a set of stairs leading up to another level. The Red Gem glares at Pezzottaite. The Green Gem is just floating around, apathetically. Hydrophane quickly approached him.' Pezzottaite: AGH! Hydrophane: Don't be afraid small one! Would you like some tea? Pezzottaite: .....Tea? Hydrophane: Yes! Honey Tea! Howlite has an entire stock of it in the broom closet! Pezzottaite lets out a small shriek of pleasure. Pezzottaite: SHE'S A HOWLITE THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE! Hydrophane: Would you like the tea? Pezzottaite quickly raises up arm, as his fingers form into some kind of cannon. A glowing sphere of pink, crackling energy appears, right in Hydrophane's face. ' Hydrophane: Good heavens! '''She is pulled back by the Red Gem, and is placed behind him. The Green Gem just floats around, smiling calmly. ' Pezzottaite: SCREW YOU AND YOUR TEA! I'VE FINALLY GOTTEN YOU ALL!...Not the group I was expecting, but FINALLY! I CAN BRING SOMETHING BACK HOME! I'M NOT JUST A USELESS TECHNICIAN, I'M STRONG TOO! AHAHAH- 'Before Pezzottaite can fire the energy ball at the group, a hook weapon slashes through his shoulder, quickly going through his chest, and out through the otherside of his mid section. His eyes widen in shock, as he coughs up dark pink blood. ' Green Gem: There it is. 'Pezzottaite slowly looks behind him, to see Howlite towering above him, weilding the hook like weapon. The hood was no longer covering her face, and she had a look of disappointment, and annoyance on her face. Tears begin to run down his face, as he smiles, his eyes twitching. Pezzottaite lets out a chuckle, before looking back to the other 3. ' Pezzottaite: I....I'm okay. It's...It's J-Just....Just a scra- 'A massive cloud of light pink smoke surrounds them, as an oval, triangle faceted Gemstone falls to the floor with a clatter. The clatter is followed by the thud of his limb enhancers, and the small clatters of his fingers. ' Hydrophane: ....Oh...Oh my. '''The Red Gem relaxes, and puts his hand on Hydrophane's shoulder. Red Gem: It's okay Hydro, it's okay. That...Thing, can't hurt us now. Hydrophane: Crocoite....He was going to hurt us. Crocoite: I..I know. He looks up to the Green Gem, who was still smiling. ' Crocoite; What are you smiling at Star Peri-dork? Star Peridot: Oh, nothing. You know how I love a good exposition here and there. Crocoite: ....You confuse me. Like, a lot. Star Peridot: Good. '''Howlite picks up Pezzottaite's Gem, and wipes some blood off of it. ' Howlite: He'll regenerate soon. Hydrophane, Crocoite. Please gather up the Limb attachments, and hide them. '''Hydrophane nods somberly, while looking at the bloodied limb enhancers. Crocoite shrugs, and begins to gather. Star Peridot looks down at Howlite, who was looking at him. Star Peridot shrugs, and as Howlite blinks, he's gone. Howlite looks down at the Gem, then walks away, heading for the stairs. Hydrophane: Howlite?...Where are you going? Howlite looks back at her. Howlite: I'm going to go have a talk. Hydrophane picks up the fingers, and nods. Hydrophane: I understand...Howlite? Howlite: Yes? Hydrophane: Don't....Don't hurt him, please. Howlite is silent. Hydrophane: H-Howlite? Howlite: No promises. Suddenly, Howlite was gone. ''' '''To Be Continued Characters * Pezzottaite ( Debut ) * Howlite ( Debut ) * Hydrophane ( Debut ) * Crocoite ( Debut ) * Star Peridot ( Debut ) * White Diamond ( Mentioned, Debut ) * Crackle Quartz ( Mentioned, Debut ) * Pink Diamond ( Mentioned, Debut ) * Tanzanite ( Mentioned, Debut ) * Carnelian ( Mentioned, Debut ) * Pietersite ( Mentioned, Debut )